


After Baramos

by queenofzan



Series: Before Baramos [2]
Category: Dragon Quest III, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofzan/pseuds/queenofzan
Summary: This is tagged Original Work as well as DQIII because Dragon Quest III does not really...give you much in the way of characterization for most characters. Did that stop me from getting really attached to the personalities I imagined based on the single adjective description? It did not.





	After Baramos

They made their way through the Demon Lord’s castle, past his guard monsters and his poison traps, to the throne of the Demon Lord himself. Erica was still scared, but she was also more relaxed and happy than she’d been since…wearing the crown of Romaly, probably. She had Lita, and Jiga, and Riud. She had her father’s helmet and a legendary sword. If anyone could take out the Demon Lord, it was them.

And they did, but then it turned out he wasn’t the end of the line, and they had another world to save if they wanted to keep their own secure, and Erica had to deal with what it meant to still be around Lita.

Lita didn’t push, the way she had in the beginning, but she didn’t leave Erica to stew in her own uncertainty. “You okay?” she asked, while Erica stared out at her still-threatened hometown, celebrating the death of the Demon Lord and unaware of the danger that remained.

“Yeah,” Erica said. Lita was close enough to lean into and hold her hand, so Erica did so. “It’s good to know we can do it. Even if it’s not done.”

Lita sighed and squeezed her hand. “Hey,” she said, “at least it means we might catch up to your dad.”

Erica groaned. “You don’t think he fell in the Pit, do you?”

“It ain’t like we found a body in Baramos’s castle,” Lita said. “If there’s one thing your dad does, it’s stay alive and a step ahead of us.”

Erica sighed and looked down at their hands. She said, “You don’t have to stay at the inn tonight, you know.”

Lita smiled at her. “Issat so?” She leaned in to kiss her and set Erica’s heart racing. “You sure that bed’s big enough for two?”

“Sure,” Erica said. “As long as those two don’t mind a little physical contact.”

“I mind a little physical contact,” Lita said. “A _lotta_ physical contact, on the other hand….” She raised Erica’s hand to her lips and kissed it.

“Oh, please,” Erica said, but they both knew she was blushing.

“I’m real glad you’re offering,” she said. “That’s all.”


End file.
